Darker Secrets
by The living Pen
Summary: A friend to Khan, the first ISO to become the grid games champion, discovers evil secrets about people he thought he could trust.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a TRON story based off of time period from Tron Evolution Battle Grids, to the betrayal of Clu. **

**If you find any misspelled words, any mistakes in grammar, or if you think the characters and/or story need some work please do tell me. I always want to improve my writing skills.**

**I was trying to figure out how to tie in the first ISO to win the grid games with the rest of the story, and I was having trouble, so it didn't turn out as well as I hoped, but I think it gets better as it goes on. I guess the problem was I was trying to make a more serious story but Tron Evolution Battle Grids might not be serious enough. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

******I do not own Tron, ****or anything connected. **

**Chapter one.**

I watched closely as Calchas's and Blaze's light-cycles sped down the racetrack. I distinctively seen Blaze pull out a small device, and I immediately knew what it was, it was a code scrambler, you see each program was given a safety disc so that when they were derezzed in the arena they would reappear outside of it. It was how the user kept the grid games safe.

I instantly knew what was going on, but it was too late. Blaze sent out a pulse from the scrambler, which not only destroyed Calchas's light-cycle but also deactivated his safety disc.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of shattering pixels. I then reopened my eyes and looked at the shattered remains of Calchas. I heard Khan scream the word 'no'. Calchas was derezzed.

What was worse, I knew Blaze would not be blamed for Calchas's death, he would conceal the scrambler and say it was and accident, and the programs of the grid would just take it as a casualty of the games.

I turned to leave the game lounge, when I heard Khan call my name.

"Kyle, where are you going?"

I did not answer I just kept going. I didn't really know Calchas. but he was a close friend to Tron and Khans personal trainer.

"Come on Khan, we have to tell Tron...he should know." Quora said with a slight pull on Khans arm. He turned and followed her.

I left the lounge, and stepped into the busy street. A recognizer flew past me and the force blew my jet-black hair. I walked slowly thinking to myself, ignoring everything and everyone.

Nobody will do anything about Calchas's derezzing. Blaze has too much of a hold on the programs of the grid.

I walk my way to an arena where another Program meets me. He greeted me with a warm smile until he seen my sad expression.

"I know about Calchas." He said sadly.

"ISOs are hated, and whoever helps then becomes hated too. what can we do about it?" I replied.

The program named Byte nodded sadly.

"But what angers me more...is...is that nobody will care!" I said, my frustration clearly showing.

"Does Tron know?" Byte asked.

"No, Quora and Khan are going to tell him now."

Byte is quiet for awhile until he says,

"Blaze did it to keep Khan from continuing in the games."

"I know." I said with a nod.

"How is Khan taking it?"

"He's stunned but...I think he'll be ok."

we are quiet for awhile again, then he smiles.

"Ready?" He asked.

I simply nod. We enter the arena and we each grabbed a baton. When we break the baton, they turn into long metal staffs. We both bowed to each other, and then the sparing started.

I took on a defensive position while Byte moved offensively. Every time Byte swung, I deflected, eventually Byte began to tire out and so I made my move.

I jumped at him ramming my staff into his chest; he flew backwards hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"Sorry!" I said quickly running over to him.

"It's okay." He said gasping for air.

"Just remember next time we're only sparring."

"I know. I'm just distracted after what happened." I replied.

"We should go back; we want to be there for Khan when he battles Bosh." Byte said closing his staff throwing to the side of the arena, and exiting the arena. I follow shortly after, but I keep my staff.

When I stepped out into the busy street I spotted Byte making his way to the grid games arena; I started following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Byte, Quora, and I were sitting in the bleachers cheering as Khans Tank did a 180 and made a great shot towards Bosh's Tank. It blew up sending shards of pixels, even up to us in the bleachers.

The announcer exclaimed that Khan had won and he would be competing against blaze in the final light cycle match at the coliseum, he then added some stuff about Khan possibly being the first ISO to win the grid games.

I watched as Bosh's figure reappeared on the sidelines. Khan climbed out of the tank and waved to the audience. By this time, I noticed he was wearing a mask. He did not have that before, he must have bought it earlier. The three of us ISOs cheered wildly as he walked to the sidelines to be greeted by Zuse. We climbed out of the bleachers and took off towards the lounge.

Suddenly in a flash of red energy, Bosh and three red guards jumped down in front of us.

"Only take the pretty one!" Bosh said with his familiar stupid voice.

"Sorry, I can't let you take me!" I said pulling out my disc with a mischievous grin.

Bosh just chuckled before punching me in the face. I fell backwards onto Byte. I quickly stood up to see Bosh dragging Quora away. I took off towards her; she was making quite a struggle that slowed Bosh down.

I was catching up to them when I ran into a very large red guard. He grabbed my throat and threw me backwards. He laughed evilly as he stepped towards me pulling out his disc.

"You don't have a safety disc to protect you here!" He said raising the disc.

"That's more of a problem for you!" I said pulling out my staff and stabbing it through his chest. He immediately turned to shattered pixels around my staff. I looked around but Quora and bosh were out of sight. Byte ran up behind me, he had blue blood dripping from his face. Apparently, he had run into a red guard too.

"What happened, where are they?" He asked frantically.

"They got away. We need to tell the others!" I said.

Just then, Khan passed by us.

"Blaze told me that he had bosh capture Quora and that he would kill her if I didn't forfeit, but Gibson told me where they were!" He called as he sped by.

Gibson was program in the outlands who had rescued Quora and Khan from some grid bugs.

Both Byte and I took off after Khan.

"NO!" He called to us.

"Go see if you can stall the games while I save her!" Byte and I looked at each there before turning and running in the other direction.

We came to a halt next to a male program waiting patiently in the coliseum.

"How much longer till the last match?" I asked.

"About 10 mille cycles!" He replied.

/That is not enough time!/ I thought to myself.

"Can you delay it for awhile? Our friend Khan isn't here yet!" Byte asked desperately.

"No sorry, if he doesn't get here soon he'll have to forfeit." He replied with shrug. I thought quickly. Then I had an Idea, a bad idea.

"I am going to get in so much trouble for this!" I said. Byte gave me a confused looked which turned into a smirk when I punched the announcer in the face rendering him unconscious.

Byte burst out laughing.

"When Tron finds out what you did, man I am glad I'm not you!" Byte said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes.

"This should buy us enough time." I said running out of the arena.

"Let's just hope Khan saves her in time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Now if you're wondering who Khan is, here's your answere: Khan is my character from when I played Tron evolution battle grids. Kyle is a made-up character who was not in the games or movies, as is Byte.**

**Chapter two. **

Khan and Quora ran into the lounge, the announcer was just about to declare Blaze the winner.

"I'm here!" He called to everyone.

Blaze gaped then stomped towards Khan angrily.

"How did you get here in time?" He asked angrily.

"I had some help!" Khan said, I'm guessing he had a smirk on his face at the time, but his mask kept us from seeingm it.

"No matter! I'll still win." He said, and then he turned around and headed for the arena.

Khan turned towards us.

"Thanks!" He said.

Byte and I nodded, Quora ran up to Khan giving him a hug.

"Good luck!" She said, Khan nodded, turned, and ran into the arena.

The coliseum was surrounded by bleachers of wildly cheering programs; there was a crater in the center of the coliseum, with a bridge across it. Khan and blaze took their places on each side of the bridge facing each other. The announcer handed them their light cycle sticks and then moved out to the center.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" He bellowed.

"Now we know since Tron dropped out of the games it gives another program a chance to win. At first everyone bet against the red guard phenomenon BLAZE!" He said excitedly, causing the program in the bleachers to cheer. By this time Quora, Byte, and I were sitting in the bleachers ourselves, watching.

"BUT!" The announcer said loudly silencing the cheer.

"Lately bets have been placed on a new star…KHAN THE ISO!" This time the three of us cheered as loud as we could and waved towards Khan. What surprised me was that the cheer for Khan was louder than the cheer for Blaze.

"This is the last Grid game! The winner will become the GRID GAME CHAMPION!" Now the cheering was so loud I thought if it got any louder it would blow the roof off the coliseum.

"Now Contestants," He said to Blaze and Khan.

"Get ready, because when the horn blares the game begins!" And with that he ran out of the arena and to the sidelines. There was a beep and Khan started running towards each other, then when the horn sounded the opened their light cycles and sped towards each other. Khan turned abruptly right in front of Blaze, but blaze was able to launch his cycle over the wall of light and then turn off the bridge after Khan.

Blaze caught up and was parallel to Khan. Blaze got a bit farther than Khan and then skillfully executed a 180 but khan did the same and was still side-by-side with Blaze. There was a ramp with which Both Khan and Blaze took to get out of the crater. As they were going up the ramp I saw Blaze pull out the code scrambler.

/NO!/ I thought.

/I have to warn him…somehow!/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I must say, I had a bit of fun with this chapter. I mean I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter four.**

Khan cocked his head towards Blaze. He noticed the Scrambler and made quick action. He made a sharp turn as soon as they reached the top of the ramp. It was too much for Blaze and his light-cycle smashed into the wall of energy. He flipped in the air landing on his back. Blaze sat up dazed, some of his dread-locks hung in front of his face.

Khan sped to the edge of the arena and came to a stop next to the announcer. I then noticed the dark bruise around the announcer's eye from when I punched him.

"KHAN WINS!" The announcer yelled at the top of his lungs with much enthusiasm.

"The first ISO to become the grid game champion!" Every program in the coliseum and in the game lounge watching the game was cheering loudly. Soon the cheering became a chant of Khan's name.

Quora, Byte, and I jumped from the bleachers and charged down next to Khan. Quora gave Khan an excited, long hug, which soon Byte and I joined. Suddenly, though I did not know it was possible the cheering got louder when the user stepped into the arena.

Blaze sneered at Khan, then with a running jump he pulled out his disc and attempted to derezz Khan. My first instinct was to protect Khan but by that time Tron, who I then noticed was standing there with us too, had already flipped Blaze onto his back.

Two system monitors grabbed Blaze and began to drag him away.

"This isn't over!" Blaze screamed through clenched teeth.

"It is for you!" Tron said in reply as he picked up Blaze's disc that had fallen on the floor, then reattached it to Blaze's back.

"Hey kid!" The user said putting a hand on Khan's back. Khan turned and stepped back in shock.

"You…You're…You're the user!" Khan said in excited, surprise.

Tron grabbed his disc and a virtual image of a trophy came up. Khan took off his disc and stared in awe.

"You earned this." The user said motioning his hand from Tron's disc to Khan's. The virtual trophy at once transferred to Kahn's disc. Khan turned towards the crowd and lifted his disc up as high as he could.

"KHAN, KHAN, KHAN!" The Programs watching screamed. We stood like this for what felt like an eternity waiting for the announcer to silence the crowd. He finally did and bid the programs goodbye. Tron, Quora, Zuse, Byte, Khan, even the user and I Left the arena together.

Everywhere we went programs congratulated Khan on his victory. Soon the user parted ways with us saying something about his copy program Clu, and then Tron said he would meet up with him later.

We went to the grid bar and sat at a large table with our drinks in hand occasionally offering a toast or congratulations to Khan until Tron stood up with his own toast.

"To Calchas, a friend, a mentor, and a martyr. He died for the ISOs!" We all lifted our drinks to our lips and sipped slowly to that.

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing." Tron said.

"How could someone be so jealous as to murder someone…then attempt to murder another?" I asked dejected.

"What confuses me more is where Blaze got the code scrambler. It's not sold in the city, in fact it's illegal to everyone but system monitors." Byte said.

"There are illegal markets; he could have gotten it from there." Quora pointed out.

"Either that or he was given it by someone who hated ISOs." I said.

"Who, with that much power, would hate ISOs?" Tron asked, probably trying to defend the system monitors.

"I've gotten glares by system monitors before." Khan said.

"Either that or…It's someone of even higher power." Zuse added.

"It can't be the user…he's for the ISOs." Tron said defending his friend.

"Not the user…you or…Clu." I said staring into Tron's surprised face.

"You can trust me…" Tron said saddened.

"What about the users copy program?" Quora asked.

"Clu? It cannot be Clu. The user programmed Clu himself. Clu is as fascinated with you ISOs as the user himself." Tron replied.

There was a long silence, and then Tron decided to make the discussion lighter.

"So I seen the announcer was bruised, when did that happen?" Tron asked.

Byte turned towards me with a comedic grin.

"Kyle? What did you do?" Tron asked.

"He wouldn't give us more time; it was the only way Khan would make it in time." I said.

"You do realize I can arrest you for that?" Tron said.

I nodded my face to the ground.

"But you're the one who was so adamant about Khan being the first ISO to win, so the other ISOs would have someone to look up to. You should be thanking me!" I said in my defense.

Tron rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a red disc broke through the glass door behind us from the balcony. It grazed Khan's head and bounced back to the owner. It was another massive red guard; he had thin, curly, red circuitry that twisted all over his body. He had a black mask covering his face and batons of all sorts of light-vehicles in his belt.

Khan fell forwards, his circuits began to dim. All at once, the rest of us pulled out our discs and advanced on the assassin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I am sorry for posting the other version of this chapter, I decided to totaly turn it around to what i felt might be the better way to go.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter five.**

The Red Guard split his disc and blocked Tron's blow while kicking Quora across the balcony. Byte slid towards the program swinging his disc in an arch around him. The Red Guard jumper over Byte's disc and then kicked forward knocking Byte backwards.

As the guard came down Tron made an upwards punch into the programs jaw, sending him flying to the edge of the balcony where Quora now stood.

"Who sent you?" Tron said holding the disc to the guard's neck.

"I'll never tell you! The information will be deleted with me!" The guard shot at Tron before flipping himself off the balcony hundreds of feet off the ground. His body smashed against the ground below shattering into millions of pixels.

When we turned back Khan's circuits were almost completely out. Tron picked him up.

"We have to get him to a med-bay!" Tron said turning to the elevators.

Khan was undoubtedly unconscious as a tossed around in Trons arms. We got into the elevator, Zuse pressed his finger against a pad, and the elevator started downwards.

"Who ever sent the guard may try again, we have to be on full alert." Tron said. Quora walked to the side of the elevator looking out.

"There's another one. There!" She said pointing to a light jet flying towards the glass window. The program in the Light-jet pulled out his disc, and digitized the light jet and slammed through the glass window. He at once jumped at Khan. Byte reached out his hand and grabbed the red guards arm, throwing him to the ground.

"I'm going to ask you what we asked your friend. Who sent you?" Byte asked slamming his knee into the guards gut and holding the disc to his throat. The guard gave a wry smirk.  
"Al'kahar didn't tell you why do you think I will?" He asked.

"So be it!" Byte said slamming his disc into the red guards face he derezzed, shattering into red pixels over the floor.

"No, no, no." Tron said as Khans lights went out. I turned and stepped near Khan.

"He's an ISO he should be able to regenerate. Why isn't he?" I asked desperately, even though I knew Tron wouldn't have an answer. That is when Khan began to derrezz, his feet turned to broken pixels first, then up his torso to his head. Soon he was just a pile of pixels on the elevator floor. Quora's eyes filled with tears, Byte and Zuse looked down in sadness Tron just stared down at the pixels on the floor.

Tron's eyes filled with anger.

"WHO?" He screamed in anger.

"Who would do this? How do they hate ISOs so much?" Tron asked. By this time, the elevator touched the ground with a reassuring bump. Tron stepped out into the street, his face red with anger. I had never seen him like this before. He marched through the street.

"Where are you going?" Quora called out to Tron.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Tron said without looking back. Byte and I looked at each other.

I took off after Tron, while Byte stayed with Quora and Zeus. A caught up to Tron and looked into his eyes. I saw…anguish. Which surprised me, Tron had always seemed so Strong to us ISOs, we all looked up to him. I recalled the time we met him, at his headquarters. He had Zuse find an ISO who had enough skill, maybe even enough to win the Games. After Khan creamed Quora in a light cycle match, Zuse brought him to Tron, along with the rest of us ISOs. Tron tested Khans skill by challenging him to a disc battle, When Khan came close to beating him Tron immediately sent him to Calchas to be trained. Ever since then we looked up to him. We became, sort of a group and went to every one of Khans games together. Before that, I didn't know Quora or Zuse only Byte and Khan.

But now, Khan was dead, it finally struck me that I would never see him again. I began to feel what I suspected Tron was feeling. I then felt anger, towards whoever did this. There was obviously someone else behind this; it couldn't have been coincidence that there were three attempts of his life in less then half a cycle. Especially considering that, they were all by Red Guard.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Tron looked at me again with they same look he had before.

"I'm going to pay Blaze a visit."


End file.
